


seal the deal

by curtainflames



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Business partners with benefits, Cum Eating, Filth, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, M/M, No penetration, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight objectification, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, ass eating, hand jobs???, hohong are a couple, slight rope suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainflames/pseuds/curtainflames
Summary: Hongjoong and Yunho are the easiest investors to visit; he practically doesn't need to convince them of anything. They usually just sign some papers and send the money.So why does Seonghwa even bother send Wooyoung over? Well, that's because the duo love having visitors and have the best hospitality.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	seal the deal

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimers:  
-idk how business works  
-practice safe bondage and suspension bc idk if i exactly did that kink in detail but there's lots of precautions and stuff with that  
-wooyoung hot

Everytime Wooyoung stands at the doorstep of the Jeong-Kim household, a shiver runs down his spine. It isn't out of fright, but rather out of excitement. He never knows what to expect past the tall mahogany doors. 

Wooyoung always comes for business purposes. He is technically here to see if they invest on the Park company's most recent project on behalf of Seonghwa. It's not like Wooyoung's boss doesn't come by himself. Seonghwa is actually quite close to the couple, but being a CEO, he often sends Wooyoung over when his schedule gets busy. It's not like Wooyoung is complaining either. Hongjoong and Yunho are the easiest investors to visit; he practically doesn't need to convince them of anything. They usually just sign some papers and send the money. 

So why does Seonghwa even bother send Wooyoung over? Well, that's because the duo love having visitors and have  _ the best _ hospitality. 

"Wooyoung! It's so nice to see you again!" Hongjoong chimes as the door finally swings open. Wooyoung flashes him a smile as he steps in, gives Hongjoong a hug then takes off his shoes. 

“Haven’t seen you since you guys went to Japan! How was that?” Wooyoung starts light conversation as they walk down the hall to the living room. While Hongjoong rambles on about their month long trip, Wooyoung fiddles with his briefcase for the files.   
  


“...we just got back a couple of days ago.”

“Oh what have you been up to then?” Wooyoung asks while handing Hongjoong the manila envelope. 

“Oh just some...decor changes.” Blinking, Wooyoung watches as Hongjoong’s mouth curves into a mischievous little smirk and how he pushes his rounded glasses up with the back of his hand. 

“You’ll have to show me what you’ve done to the place later. By the way, where is Yunho- oh.” When Wooyoung looks up, all he sees red rope and Yunho suspended in the middle of it. Wooyoung’s tongue pokes out unconsciously to lick his lips as his eyes travel down Yunho’s body, looking at every knot across Yunho’s skin. 

“Like what we’ve done with the place?” Hongjoong asks, breaking Wooyoung out of his daze and the younger immediately nods. His eyes never leave a blindfolded Yunho, whose head perks up at the sound of Wooyoung and Hongjoong’s feet shuffling on the ground. They move to the kitchen counter, which has a clear view of a surprisingly quiet Yunho, to finish their business. Maybe it’s the fact Yunho has a ball gag spreading his pink glossy lips that Wooyoung doesn’t hear a peep from him or the fact that Yunho is such a  _ good boy _ . 

“White or red?” Wooyoung is snapped out of his thoughts again as he sits in the bar stool, legs spread as he looks at Hongjoong.

“Red.” As Hongjoong takes his time to fill some wine glasses, Wooyoung can feel his pants tighten. His stare shifts between the documents on the table, wondering when Hongjoong will sign them so he can finally address the puppy in the room. 

“So let’s see what Seonghwa has for us now.” Wooyoung hums as Hongjoong finally sifts through the documents. This gives Wooyoung the chance to feel himself under the counter, sipping his wine as he waits for Yunho to break into some whines. Despite the cockring, the sweaty bangs plastered on his forehead and the drool running down Yunho’s chin, Wooyoung sees minimal struggle, groaning internally as his mind whirls in imagination. Oh how much he wants to hear Yunho’s whines. He thinks of their past encounters:when Yunho begged to suck him off on all fours, when Yunho fingered himself for both Hongjoong and Wooyoung at dinner time, when Hongjoong sent him a video of Yunho begging Wooyoung to come over again while he strokes himself. Wooyoung just adores how desperate Yunho gets when Hongjoong or himself riles him up. It gives him a sense of confidence when he knows he has the big CEO of Jeong corporation on his knees, choking on his dick. 

However, all Wooyoung can do is wait. Wait for Hongjoong’s permission to start. Despite Yunho being the actual business partner with Seonghwa, secretary Hongjoong is the one who is really pulling the ropes. On the outside, he is the quiet support by Yunho’s side, never really in the spotlight, but behind closed doors, Yunho is the one trailing him. So, Wooyoung knows Hongjoong always gets to choose when to start. When Wooyoung is allowed to touch Yunho. It’s agonizing because Wooyoung also knows that Hongjoong likes to draw things out. Hongjoong loves Yunho’s whines just as much as he does and takes the best measures to wring them out. 

As Wooyoung shifts in his spot uncomfortably, his pants are getting a little too tight, his gaze goes to Hongjoong, sending a silent signal for the eldest to hurry up. However, Hongjoong is taking his time, reading every page thoroughly. About halfway through the stack of papers, Hongjoong pulls out a small black remote, perking Wooyoung’s interest. He watches as the older presses a button, causing Yunho to jerk a bit and string of muffled moans to spill. Gasping lightly, Wooyoung hears a discreet vibration between the moans, looking at Hongjoong with a grin. He forgot how cruel Kim Hongjoong could be. 

For every second page, Hongjoong fiddles with the remote, flipping it in his hand and occasionally pressing a button or two. At each button press, Wooyoung is shifting in his seat, now chugging down wine as the room fills with more of Yunho’s desparate noises. When Hongjoong finishes reading, Yunho’s sounds are quieter, but Wooyoung can still hear his whimpers ringing in his ears. With a final signature on the last page, Hongjoong makes eye contact with Wooyoung, sliding it over with a big grin. Scrambling, Wooyoung finishes his last sip of wine and hurriedly puts the document in his briefcase, wanting to know Hongjoong’s next move badly. 

“He couldn’t wait to show you the ropes we bought on our vacation. You should’ve seen his face when I was tying him up.”

“What an excited pup.”

“Would you like to play with him now?” Nodding a little too quickly, Wooyoung follows Hongjoong towards Yunho (but not without noticing the older knocking up the vibrations two notches before that). As Yunho's whines are almost loud and clear now, Wooyoung stands behind Hongjoong as he undoes the ball gag, running a hand through Yunho's wet locks. 

“Hey babe. What colour?” 

“Green…Hyung please touch me.” 

“How about we let Wooyoung here do that?”

“Please… I just want to be touched.” It takes a few minutes for Hongjoong to lower Yunho, peppering his skin in comforting kisses. Wooyoung helps settle Yunho in a comfortable position on the couch, massaging his muscles the best he could. With Hongjoong on his left, leaving kisses on any exposed skin and Wooyoung on his right rubbing soft circles on his thighs, Yunho starts to adjust quickly, eventually letting out a quiet whimper. 

“Yunho baby, are you ready?” Hongjoong asks after a while of kissing up Yunho’s neck up to his cheek. The tallest nods, even tugging lightly on Wooyoung’s sleeve. Wooyoung looks up into Yunho’s glossy eyes for the first time of the night and he can’t help but lean in, leaving a soft kiss on his red lips. 

“Then what does our  _ Yunnie  _ want? Use your words, baby.” 

“I-I… I want to be eaten out.” Wooyoung’s eyes widen even glancing at Hongjoong at Yunho’s sudden request. However, the older doesn’t seem surprised, slipping in another praise for Yunho’s words and a kiss. As Yunho gets all embarrassed and his signature blush spreads across his cheeks, Wooyoung makes his way down to the ground. He rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt, unbuttoning a few buttons, before he finally places his hands on Yunho’s thighs. 

Yunho’s thighs… that’s Wooyoung’s domain. It’s actually the only place Hongjoong lets him make marks, since “there will be too many questions asked if Yunho has red marks all over his neck” (that doesn’t stop Hongjoong from sneaking in a bite or two though). However, Wooyoung doesn’t mind. He knows exactly where to lick and nip just to get Yunho whining and squeezing him in between his ample quads.

Wooyoung gets to work. Before he gets even near Yunho’s backside, Wooyoung scatters pecks on his inner thighs, biting in just the right spots. As Wooyoung inches closer to his cock, Yunho has to hold Hongjoong’s hand as to prevent the need to cover his mouth as his moans get louder and louder. Satisfied that he can elicit such noises from Yunho, Wooyoung gets bold, placing a nip on the base of his length. Hearing a breath get caught in his throat, Wooyoung lets out a chuckle before taking hold of his cock, only to pull it back a bit and let it slap back on Yunho’s stomach. 

“W-Wooyoung please…”

“You can hold it, big boy. That’s what the cockring is for. Right Hongjoong hyung?” Getting a cheeky smile from Hongjoong, Wooyoung only lets out another snicker at Yunho’s despair. However, knowing how pent up Yunho is, Wooyoung raises his legs up. Hongjoong helps Yunho hold them up under the knees so Wooyoung can get a clear view of his hole. 

Groaning, Wooyoung spots the forgotten vibrating plug nestled in Yunho, still on a low buzzing setting. Praising Yunho for holding it in so well, Wooyoung kisses around his rim as he pulls it out gently, drawing out a loud groan from above. He places it to the side before using his thumbs to press at the skin just outside the entrance. He whistles lowly at stretched Yunho was, not realizing how large the toy was. Peeking up at Yunho’s reddening cheeks, Wooyoung then leans in for an experimental long lick. 

After seeing Yunho quiver, Wooyoung dives right in. He holds the underside of Yunho’s thighs firmly, keeping him in place as he licks and sucks as he pleases. Flattening his tongue on the rim, he takes another look at Yunho who is in shambles. Wooyoung doesn’t think he would break this easily, but judging by how red his cock is, Yunho is ready to burst any minute. Thankfully, Hongjoong is lenient on him, kissing him to distract Yunho a bit as Wooyoung starts thrusting in his tongue. His fingers sneak up to the ring, sliding it very slowly up and over. Next, his hand moves as fast as his tongue, watching Yunho throw his head back and release white strings.

Pulling away to wipe a drop of cum off his face and his wet lips, Wooyoung smiles up at Yunho whose chest heaves up and down lightly. When they come face to face, Yunho covers his face with one hand before glancing back at Wooyoung. 

“You always look so cute when you cum, Yunnie.” Grinning at how the red spreads to Yunho’s ears, Wooyoung takes his hand placing it on his own hard on. “How are you going to help little Woo down there?” 

“...I technically haven’t been fucked today.” 

“Can you handle it? You’ve been through a lot today,” Hongjoong asks out of concern, even making him take a sip. Wooyoung nods in agreement, despite his cock twitching at the idea of fucking Yunho. Pouting a bit, Yunho does nod indicating he is getting tired, but Wooyoung can tell he still wants to help his and Hongjoong’s hard ons. 

“Then… can I watch you two get off? Just from… rubbing on each other…” Wooyoung smiles as Yunho gets shy over at his own words, but the two get the message. Removing himself from Yunho, Wooyoung works to finally get his clothes fully off and into a pile by the couch. Hongjoong does the same and pulls Wooyoung in by the waist so that he is straddling his lap. 

“Your lips were just on Yunho’s ass.” Wooyoung raises an eyebrow at the complaint after giving Hongjoong a kiss. 

“And? You don’t like the taste of Yunnie? No wonder he cries my name out so loud whenever you send videos.” Hongjoong lands a light slap on his thigh at the teasing, but it doesn’t stop Wooyoung dragging his length on the other’s. 

This action draws out a low  _ fuck _ from the both of them. So, Wooyoung repeats it again and again as he grips on Hongjoong’s shoulders. He can hear Yunho whimper in the background, glancing over as he spots him hugging a pillow. Sending him a wink, Wooyoung then takes both their cocks in his hand, somehow coordinating his strokes and his thrusts. As the room fills with more groans, moans and cursing, Wooyoung shuts his eyes, relishing in the fact that he is the cause of all of the pleasured noises. This bliss causes him to cum first, releasing all over his hand with some droplets on Hongjoong. The older doesn’t take long to follow, grunting and spilling into Wooyoung’s hand. 

After another peck with Hongjoong, Wooyoung is about to clean his hand with a tissue, but Yunho reaches out to lick. Both Wooyoung and Hongjoong bite their lips as Yunho diligently cleans off every speck. Once he is finished, Yunho then pulls each one of them into a kiss, Hongjoong first and Wooyoung after. 

“Now you’ve tasted everyone,” Wooyoung mentions to Hongjoong once Yunho is done, making the eldest roll his eyes. Wooyoung then lifts himself off Hongjoong, only to fall into Yunho’s welcoming arms. With his back pressed to Yunho’s chest, Wooyoung listens as the couple starts to talk a tiny bit of business (mostly Yunho asking what he actually signed up for). As the conversation continues, Wooyoung gets sleepy first despite Yunho being the one who had to put up with the most. Before his eyes can fully close, the others nudge him awake. 

“Shower first then we can all sleep in the master bedroom.”

“Mmm I can always take the guest room you know.” 

“Wooyoung~ We always end our meetings with cuddles though~” Succumbing into Yunho’s cuteness, Wooyoung nods, letting the two grab his hands and drag him for a bubble bath. After soaking in the warm water and putting on a nice silky set of pyjamas, Wooyoung lets himself get wrapped up in between two warm bodies (one large sized and one medium sized).

As much as Wooyoung loves the alluring business meetings with the couple, he thinks the best part is sealing the deals with a night of cuddles. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! you've made it to the end of this ,, idk how i got this idea except seeing a thread with slight objectification (thank you @moonswallowed on twt) and my mind went on a tangent ,, 
> 
> anyways thank you for reading this filth ^^ i hope you enjoyed
> 
> also sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes im bad at editing ,,
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated ,, thanks again!


End file.
